Jaeger Designer
|image = JD.png |developer = |publisher = |distributor = pacificrimmovie.com |platforms = or higher |released = May 10, 2013Build Your Own Mecha with “Pacific Rim’s” Jaeger DesignerDesign Your Own Jaeger at PACIFIC RIM Website |genre = |modes = |ratings = Not Rated |requirements = , |next = Pacific Rim: Jaeger Combat Simulator }} The Jaeger Designer was a developed for the website panpacificrimmovie.com to promote the Pacific Rim, directed by Guillermo del Toro. The website application was released on pacificrimmovie.com May 10, 2013. The site has since become defunct and is only accesible through . Gameplay The Jaeger Designer website allowed users to create their own specialized Jaeger with up to four design options that included: Country, poster background, a personalized name. The physical condition of the Jaeger itself could also be customized (exampled oxidized, battle scarred, and weathered). Alongside the Jaeger Designer app, the website contains a virtual training session in the Pacific Rim: Jaeger Combat Simulator. Customization Parts Cherno Alpha *'MGS112 Recharging Energy Cell' - This oversized power port holds unprecedented energy reserves and incendiary fuel, while acting as a strong visual decoy for kaiju seeking the Jaeger's head. *'Chest Conn-pod "Atmoscan"' - Mounted at the heart of the torso frame, this unorthodox conn-pod location gives the Jaeger pilots one of the most secure cockpit environments a Jaeger pilot could ask for. *'Mk4 Heavy Armor Upper Arm' - The heavy armor arm offers increased defense capability as well as improved stance for punching maneuvers *'Z14 Tesla Fist' - This hammer-like fist holds a highly charged Tesla-cell *'Pendular Sockets' - The upper hip pendular sockets offer stronger stance anchoring at the price of more sophisticated motor functions *'Mk4 Heavy Armor Lower Leg' - This heavy duty leg offer increased stance and armor. *'Foot Spikes' - No Description Available Gipsy Danger *'Hive-Visor Lens-Shield' - This detachable head acts as the nerve center and cockpit for the Jaeger's pilot team. Features and escape pod, spinal plating for improved integrity and Hive-Visor Lens-Shield. *'Nuclear Vortex Turbine' - The last Nuclear Vortex Turbine in the service of the PPDC. Though discontinued, the energy core was one of the most powerful nuclear combustion systems ever used in combat. *'Mk3 Light Armor Upper Arm' - The Mk3 upper arm offers lightweight and layered armor plating for improved speed and defense capabilities. *'S-II Pulse Launcher' - The S-II Pulse launcher fires an orb of pure darkmatter at its target. Successful strikes disrupt the molecular reality of Kaiju biology. *'I-19 Plasmacaster' - This Particle Dispersal Cannon was one of the first energy casters deployed in the Kaiju conflict. Designed to simultaneously wound and cauterize the Kaiju anatomy. *'GD6 Chain Swords' - This chain sword offers the Jaeger the close-range strike efficiency to slash and restrain the Kaiju predator from any angle. *'98BD/Hyper-Torque Drivers' - These "40 engine blocks per muscle strand" allow for increased locomotion. *'08FS/Oceanic Cooling Vents' - These activated carbon ports channel seawater through the circulatory cooling system to prevent overheating. *'Mk3 Armor-plated Foot' - No Description Available Striker Eureka *'90ER11 Amber Platinum Visor Shield' - This advanced photochromic visor is segmented into four distinct sections, offering greater situational awareness to the pilots within. *'T-16 Angel Wing' - These giant back mounted fins enable the Jaeger to maintain balance during the turbulence of supercharged burst lunges and evasive maneuvers. *'WMB2x90 AKM Chest Launcher' - This six barrel Anti-Kaiju missile launcher is based with an arsenal of 18 individual K-Stunner Warheads. *'Mk5 Stabilizing Upper Arm' - These lightweaight curved arms offer increased flexibility and balance for burst combat. *'Assault Mount 3.25 "Sting-Blades"' - With adjustable retractors, these formidable blades are laced with carbon nanotubes that channel thermal energy. *'Gravity Capacitors' - Advanced Motion-Sensing stance adjustors allow for a much wider range of movement without compromising balance. *'Mk5 Lightweight Shin' - This lightweight shin offers improved flexibility and balance during burst combat. *'Mk5 Lightweight Foot' - No Description Available Gallery The following posters below are examples of Jaegers designed by users who frequent or frequented the during the height of Pacific Rim popularity from July 2013 to December 2013. Philippines HOLY PALADIN.png|001. Holy Paladin - Philippines JaegerPoster PH.png|002. Deus Ex Machina - Philippines Cyan Cypher.png|013. Cyan Cypher - Philippines ANNIHILATOR.png|004. U-Type Annihilator - Phillipines MATADOR GREGORIO.|005. Matador Gregorio - Philippines LambdaTropic.png|006. Lambda Tropic - Philippines Bladehead.png|007. Bladehead - Philippines Bangis Kidlat.png|008. Bangis Kidlat (Fierce Lightning) - The Philippines jeepney danger 1.png|009. Jeepney Danger - The Philippines !JaegerPoster5.png|010. Karinyo Brutal - The Philippines eagle-titan.jpg|011. Eagle Titan - Philippines JaegerPoster - Kaizer Alpha 02.png|012. Kaizer Alpha - Philippines Pacific_Rim_Jaeger_-_Sabre_Alpha1_By_Paddy-One.png|013. Sabre Alpha - Philippines Mattz479 pic 1.png|014. Kapre (Tree Demon) - Philippines AngelSalvation.png|015. Angel Salvation - Philippines JaegerPoster_-_HEVI-GAT.png|016. HEVI-GAT - Philippines Lucky Boy.png|017. Lucky Boy - Philippines Sabre Omega 2.0.png|018. Sabre Omega - Philippines Defiant Razor MK5.png|019. Defiant Razor MK5 - Philippines MyJaegerPoster.png|020. Titan - Philippines United States JaegerPoster3.png|001. Bravo Hercules - United States JaegerPoster2|002. White Blade - United States JaegerPoster020.png|003. Marine Alpha - United States Alpha Omega.png|004. Alpha Omega - United States Raptor Eagle.png|005. Raptor Eagle - United States Moto Cross Jaeger.png|006. Moto Cross - United States MK-DESTINY|007. Mk-Destiny - United States GYPSY DANgER MK-IIS.jpg|008. Gypsy Danger MK-IIS - United States Omega_Liger_Jaeger_Poster_02.png|009. Omega Liger - United States JaegerPoster5.0.png|010. Devildog Ruler - United States JaegerPoster6.0.png|011. Mountaineer Blue - United States Ultimate Jaeger.png|012. Ultimate Jaeger-United States Golden Hero.png|013. Golden Hero - United States RedComet.png|114. Red Comet Destroyer - United States Bladeis.png|115. Blademaster - United States JaegerPoster7.0.png|116. Warpath Prime - United States Malverick Horizon.png|117. Malverick Horizion - United States Single Posters Shiva Omega.png|001. Shiva Omega - India YONG SANYANG GGUN Korea.png|002. Yong Sanyang-Ggun - South Korea T.O.L.D.I..png|003. T.O.L.D.I. - Hungary New Tikal - Guatemala.|004. New Tikal - Guatemala CZ - Lion.png|005. Two-tailed Lion - Czech Republic AB1.png|006. Armour Bearer - Marshall Islands Alpengeist.png|007. Alpengeist - Alpine Spirit Excelsior Delta.png|008. Excelsior Delta - Laos TaiwaneseJaeger.png|009. Ali Shan - Taiwan JaegerPosterRO2.png|010. Ulf Dracun - Romania 075._Hang_Tuan_-_Malaysia.png|011. Hang Tuan - Malaysia 1011870_533649923365952_536632053_n.jpg|012. Spider Death MK1 - Guatemala Longsword Fury.png|013. Longsword Fury - France EnderShadow.png|114. EnderShadow - Sweeden Indonesia Albert pacific rim jaeger.jpg|001. Raptor Angel - Indonesia paleojavanicus5.png|002. Paleojavanicus - Indonesia GARUDA.png|003. Garuda - Indonesia GreatIcarus.png|004. Great Icarus - Indonesia Axe canoon.jpg|005. Axe Canoon - Indonesia Garuda mk III.png|006. Garuda MK-III - Indonesia volcan.png|007. Volcan Catapult - Indonesia 108. Java Vulcan - Indonesia.png|008. Java Vulcan - Indonesia Crack-A-Tow.png|009. Crack-A-Tow - Indonesia 1236149_444434369002478_936885291_n.jpg|110. Sugar Reich - Indonesia No Assignment JaegerPoster1.png|001. Assassin JaegerPoster1111.png|002. Akagi JaegerPoster_BLACK TALON 2.png|003. Black Talon GRay.png|004. Geuzen Ray Crux.png|005. Crux Defiant Razor Spear.png|006. Defiant Razor Mk5 SPEAR Upgrade Japan GYPSY CHAR COSTUME.jpg|001 Gypsy II Char's Costume - Japan Asure Shadow.png|002. Asure Shadow - Japan Agito Edge.png|003. Agito Edge - Japan JaegerPoster4.0.png|004. Type 0 Nirvash - Japan Pacific Rim Custom Jaeger|005. Blazing Guardian - Japan Vietnam JaegerPoster2 flag.png|001. Saint Giong - Vietnam Rong Tim|002. Rong Tim (Dragon Heart) - Vietnam 150442 679547628727533 2018804416 n.jpg|003. Mighty Warrior - VIetnam Vietnam's soldier.png|004. Vietnam's Soldier - Vietnam Jaeger Man Jaeger.png|005. Jaeger Man - Vietnam Russia JaegerPoster3.0.png|001. Noveria Alpha - Russia Killer Jaeger.png|002. Killer - Russia Mosco Dera Jaeger.png|003. Mosco Dera - Russia JaegerPoster - Copy.jpg|004. Garuda Mk-II - Russia Canada JaegerPoster022.png|001. Urdnot Destroyer - Canada Saber Delta.png|002. Saber Delta - Canada Cascading Infinity.png|003. Cascading Infinity - Canada JaegerPoster1111111.png|004. Night Phalanx - Canada Peru PeruJaeger.png|001. Peruvian Jaegger Breyzith.png|002. Breyzith- Perú Bullpix.png|003. Bullpix- Perú Cougar-echo-pacificrim.png|004. Cougar Echo - Peru United Kingdom TrafalgarMonarch.png|001. Trafalgar Monarch - United Kingdom 033. Outlaw Rising - United Kingdom.png|002. Outlaw Rising - United Kingdom blue ice.png|003. Blue ice-United Kingdom New Zealand Kaiju Crush.png|001. Kaiju Crush - New Zealand (created by Collider.com staff) LeviathanOmega.png|001. Leviathan Omega - New Zealand Ranfurlyshield.png|093. Ranfurly Shield - New Zealand Turkey Anatolia_Sultan.png|001. Anatolia Sultan - Turkey TurkeyJaeger.png|002. Black Heaven - Turkey ottomanslap.png|003. Ottoman Slap - Turkey Mexico JaegerPoster5.png|001. Big Moctezuma - Mexico Jaeger .png|002. Mexican Crush - Mexico Destroyer Azteca Jaeger HD.png|003. Destroyer Azteca - Mexico Italy JaegerPosterIT.png|001. Omega Thunder - Italy 1014311_187646654729550_1012337317_n.jpg|002. Centurion Alpha - Italy CometaRossa.png|003. Cometa Rossa (Red Comet) - Italy Chile JaegerPoster terror.png|001. Terror - Chile Bronze Age.png|002. Broze Age - Chile JaegerPoster2.png|003. Bronze Age "Rusty"- Chile Bahamas Unicom Alpha Jaeger.png|001. Unicom Alpha - Bahamas Huracan Jaguar.png|002. Hurakan Jaguar - Bahamas Shotgun mk.1.png|003. Shotgun MK. 1- bahamas Germany WHITEGLINT.png|001. Weiß Blinken (White Glint) - Germany Moma Cytia Jaeger.png|002. Moma Cyita - Germany Australia Kangaroo Jaegar.png|001. Kangaroo - Australia Jester.png|002. Jester Showdown - Australia Singapore Auric Guild_Jaeger.png|001. Auric Guild - Singapore zhaoze_lion.png|002. Zhaoze Lion - Singapore Argentina Jaeger Warfare Rampage HD.png|001. Warfare Rampage - Argentina Blaster terranova Jaeger HD.jpg|002. Blaster Terranova - Argentina External Links *Pacific Rim - Jaeger Designer -Warner Bros. (archive links) *Pacific Rim - Jaeger Designer -Warner Bros. (original link) References Category:Browse Category:Jaegers Category:Tie-Ins